Old Friends
by TsuTsuLA
Summary: After almost 87 years, Alice Reins decides it's time to pay the dear Salvatore Brothers a visit in Mystic Falls... Rated to be safe. Unsure if I am accepting other OCs at this time. Contains adult themes.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, Vampire Diaries does not belong to me, but L.J Smith.**

**However, Alice Reins belongs to me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

"_This is gonna be fun! Come on, Mr. Salvatore. You don't want to disappoint a lady now, do you?" The girl asked with a smirk, her hazel eyes glittering in the lights of the club, her chestnut brown hair held up in a curly bun, straight across bangs brushing her forehead. As tempting as it was to just compel her into forgetting what she had eavesdropped on, Damon Salvatore found himself smirking back at her._

"_I'm more of a gentleman than that, Miss. Reins." He responded, taking her hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles before they practically flew onto the dance floor. The music sent cool beats vibrating through the room as the band played a rather playful song. Damon put an arm around the girl's waist, one hand grasping hers._

_Her hand was so small compared to his, hell, the girl in general was rather small, but she was definitely a feisty one with a curious attitude. Unfortunately, it was that attitude that had gotten them both there in the first place. Damon wasn't sure he was enjoying the 1920's anymore._

_The music had them spinning with the rest of the couples, the girl's eyes still glittering as she smirked at him before spinning out, giving her hand a little wave before drawing herself back in against his chest. He could hear the blood rushing through her veins, making her little heart pound, but he was used to that._

_What woman didn't fall head over heels with him?_

_The thought had him chuckling as he swung her back out, whipping her back in and throwing her back in his strong arm. The girl cocked a brow at him, flicking her foot before she was swung back onto her feet._

"_I didn't know your kind could dance… How old are you anyway? If you told me you knew Jesus, I'll hit you." She joked, doing a little spin before clasping Damon's hands in hers. Damon looked a bit irritated at the question._

"_I'm not that old. Try 1864." He responded before pulling her up close, their eyes locked for a split second before the girl blinked and stood up straight._

"_That's still pretty old."_

"_Are you calling me old?"_

"_And if I was?"_

"_You'd sorely regret it, Alice." Damon smiled swiftly. Alice couldn't resist a giggle as the irritation in her dance partner was thrilling. Of course, at the same time, she was a bit frightened. Teasing a vampire into killing her wasn't in her best interest. She stood on her toes, putting her arms around his neck, her nose just barely touching his._

"_It wouldn't be very gentleman of you to kill your dance partner."_

"_Who said anything about killing you…?"_

The dream seemed to fade away now, growing scorched at the edges as the sound of someone knocking heavily on a glass window made Alice Reins grunt in annoyance, rolling over to peek an eye open. She found herself glaring into a flashlights beam shining into her car, a cop peering in at her suspiciously. Alice sighed after a while and sat up, brushing at her short hair before she leaned over and opened the car door, the cop stepping back.

"Ma'am. May I ask what you're doing parked out here in these woods?" The cop asked sternly as Alice climbed out, her combat boots hitting the dirt road. She closed the door behind her before flashing the cop a sweet little smile.

"I'm so sorry, officer, but I had no money for the hotels in town. I swear I'm not drunk." She answered brushing off her navy blue ruffled summer dress and adjusting her leather jacket before glancing at the cop, who studied her pale blue 1967 Chevy Impala with never-ending suspicion.

"I see. May I see your license and registration, please?" He asked anyway, standing up to face Alice, who continued to keep her smile on her face. Although, she was having issues with this seeing as she hated it when people stuck their nose in her business.

That was her job, after all.

"Sure thing! One moment, please." Alice walked to the passenger's side of the car, pausing in front of the door. She stared at the window, then smirked as she watched the transformation take place in her eyes. The whites turned red with blood and she watched her fangs elongate threateningly.

In a flash, she was gone. And the cop jerked his head up at the sound of the wind whistling. His eyes widened and he ran around the car, waving his flashlight wildly in the dark of the woods. He reached up to his walkie, his finger over the button.

"This is Officer McRyan! I need back-" His voice cut off as he felt a breeze whirl around him. In seconds, a pair of teeth were buried into his throat, blood bursting free past the flesh and into Alice's mouth. She sucked hard, dragging her fangs to make the holes bigger.

She smiled pleasantly as she leaned back, the cops dropping to the leafy ground with eyes rolled back in his sockets. Alice licked her lips and bent down, shuffling around his belt and taking out his gun. She studied it and pocketed it before stealing his flashlight and opening his wallet.

"Never mind, officer. I have money for a hotel now." She beamed, taking out the twenties and stuffing them in her pockets before replacing it. She rose to her feet and slipped into her car again, starting the engine.

"Time to visit some old friends." She decided, roaring down the dirt road and onto a paved on, sailing past a sign that read:

**MYSTIC FALLS: TWO MILES.**

**A/N: I finally decided to post this here as well as on deviantART. I'm not quite sure where this is going to go right now, so I'm just going with the flow. I'm unsure if I'll be accepting any other characters at the moment, but keep it in mind, I suppose! Thank you very much for reading and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
